


A quiet forest

by Cap_A_736



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Cute, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_A_736/pseuds/Cap_A_736
Summary: Peter Parker is cursed with the ability to force anyone to bond to him, in other words anyone he makes eye contact with immediately falls in love with him, but it’s not voluntary, Peter can’t turn it on and off, as soon as he makes eye contact with someone they fall in love. When he accidentally makes eye contact with his celebrity crush and childhood hero Steve Rogers, what’s going to happen?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. An accidental bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan fic so any and all criticism is more than welcome! This is not beta read so I’m sorry for all mistakes, also be sure to tell me what you want in future chapters and I’ll be sure to try my best. Not posted annually, posted whenever, though probably once or twice a month.

Peter was jogging down by the beach, each kick sending him farther down a path of exhaustion, sweat clinged to his neck and back, soaking the shirt he was wearing. He knew he reached his limit but he wanted to keep going, keep running, keep pushing until he passed out. But alas, the world had a different plan for him. A rock hard body stopped him in his tracks, crushing his nose and making him stumble back. He heard a small gasp. “Oh no, no kid are you okay? Hey look at me, I didn’t see you there, is your nose all right?” Peter was cradling his nose with his hand as blood made its way down to his mouth, he didn’t see the person either, but he was pissed someone broke him out of his rhythm, “yeah, yeah I’m all right” he waved the man off “a little blood never hurt”.

“Blood? Oh geeze, hey here” he pulled out a package of tissues, he hasn’t seen the mans face but he can certainly enjoy the view from below his waist. “Take this, pinch your nose and lean up a little bit. The bleeding should stop soon”. Still without lifting his head he fumbled around for where the man offered the tissue, earning him a lighthearted chuckle from the rock solid man. He applied the tissue to his nostril and leaned up, and stared determinately at the mans broad chest. He could recognize that body anywhere, he thought, he gasped slightly and he could feel his jaw go slack. “Y-You’re Captain-“ “Captain America, yeah.” He rolled his eyes playfully “call me Steve though, Steve Rogers.” Peter had no words. It would be his luck to run into one of his childhood heroes and current celebrity crush on a run down the beach of all places. “I’m P-Peter. Peter Parker.” He refused to raise his eyes from his shoes now, he was so embarrassed! Of all the people in New York it HAD to be Captain America. “Hey kid, my eyes are up here” he laughed gently “your shoes must be pretty entertaining if you won’t even look at Captain America because of them” Peter’s eyes went a little wide. “No, no sir! They’re not entertaining at all! But with all due respect, I can’t make eye contact with you.” Steve cocked his head at that. “Can’t or won’t?”

Peter gasped again! He never meant to give Captain America the impression that he didn’t want to make eye contact with him! “Can’t, sir.” He bowed his head ever so slightly with shame. Suddenly he felt a strong hand under his chin, lifting it lightly but firmly. He quickly screwed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose. Steve laughed at that too, “Anyone ever tell you how adorable you are?” The boy in question could feel heat rising in his cheeks, tinting his pale skin a beautiful pink, or thats what Steve thought. “Open your eyes son.” Peter shook his head, determined not to meet his eyes “Why?”. Peter tried to take a step back in shock, but his grip on his chin was holding him steady, no ones ever asked why before. Usually by this point they just storm off in frustration. You see, Peter is cursed with this condition he was raised with, for some unknown reason, when the boy makes eye contact with someone it bonds them to him, supposedly forever. Though he can only use it 5 times, he’s already accidentally used it twice. Once on his aunt may, which isn’t so bad because they are related, and another time in third grade when he made eye contact accidentally with his principal. Supposedly Shield handled that though, whatever that means. He can’t turn the condition on and off though, as soon as he makes eye contact with someone they’re bonded, whether either party likes it or not, so no, peter wasn’t going to accidentally force Captain America to be bonded with him forever, and he told him that too, he said “I won’t make eye contact with you sir, I can’t and I refuse to.” 

Steve was extremely curious now. So he did the only thing he could think of to startle the boy into opening his eyes. He kissed him. It wasn’t a particularly passionate kiss, but it was long and gentle, and surprisingly soft. Peters eyes snapped open in surprise, just as planned, but what wasn’t planned was him melting into the embrace. It also wasn’t planned when he moaned slightly and Steve’s eyes shot open in shock too. They were making eye contact though, which was planned. It took peter a second but he stepped backwards suddenly, and Steve let him, and he covered his mouth with his hand in shame. Suddenly Steve gets a craving for more, which was totally unlike him. Usually he was very patient and was willing to give when he could give, and receive when he could receive, but this boy was different. He wanted more. He wanted to never leave this boys side. He wanted to try everything with him, in and out of bed. But the boy didn’t want to subject him to that so instead he did the only thing that was logical to him. “I-I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” He stuttered and ran. He ran and ran until he was back in the streets of New York. He ran until he found a familiar neighborhood. He ran until he was safely locked inside the house at 20 Ingram street. And then he ran until he was in his room, sweaty and panting but away from the man he was newly bonded to. Captain America.

o0o0o0o0o

Steve gingerly pressed two fingers to his freshly kissed lips. What a cute boy, he thought as he made his way up the beach in a daze. Bucky was already there, hands propped on his hips, “What was that about?” Had he been there the whole time? Was he watching? Why didn’t he intervene?

Peter, out of breath and panicking, paced around his room, thoughts racing a mile a minute. ‘Okay, okay! Let’s look on the bright side. I met my childhood hero, that’s good that’s good. Yeah, okay I may have also bonded him to me forever but hey, if I just move to Australia and change my name and maybe get olastic surgery to change my face then maybe he’ll just get over me. Okay this could work’ he sullingly ran his hands through his tussled brown hair. ‘Who am I kidding, I’m broke’ he laughed rather hysterically at that. Still in a daze peter Parker grabbed his keys and set out.

Peter, out of breath and panicking, paced around his room, thoughts racing a mile a minute. ‘Okay, okay! Let’s look on the bright side. I met my childhood hero, that’s good that’s good. Yeah, okay I may have also bonded him to me forever but hey, if I just move to Australia and change my name and maybe get olastic surgery to change my face then maybe he’ll just get over me. Okay this could work’ he sullingly ran his hands through his tussled brown hair. ‘Who am I kidding, I’m broke’ he laughed rather hysterically at that. Still in a daze peter Parker grabbed his keys and set out.

A 5 minute drive later and Parker pulled over in the nearest parking space in forest park. Turning off the vehicle and opening the door peter took a deep breath and stepped out. Serene silence greeted him and he closed his eyes, savoring the gentle psithurism of the trees. The quiet crunch of gravel beneath his feet was very welcome when peter pulled himself out of his daze and headed towards the familiar hiking trails of the park. Beautiful and ethereal trees arched above him and he couldn’t help it when he subtly went into a calming state of mind. Letting his worried get swept up by the rustling of the leaves in the breeze he went slightly off path, but he knew what he was doing. Jumping over logs and crunching through fallen leaves he picked up his pace. A speed walk turned into a jog, turned into a run and finally a mad sprint. Heart beating in his ears a steady drum, his blood pumping and his breathing hard he didn’t stop and he didn’t slow, trees sped past him and his super stamina struggled to keep up, the chirping of birds bypassed his ears and the smell of grass and musty leaves filled his senses, and it was all he needed. A place where no one could touch him, not when he lost his parents or uncle Ben, where the nightmares couldnt reach him. His place, and only his. He finally started to slow when a bright patch of sunlight could be seen through the leaves. He grinned wide. He broke through the undergrowth and stopped all together. A small clearing devoid of bushes and treees, only lush grass and beautiful flowers greeted him. It was small in diameter, but all it did was make it more lovely, as it was harder for wandering eyes to find it. Peter took one step, then another, and another until he was in the middle of the clearing. He fell backwards and let the sunlight warm his face as he elect his troubles melt away.

A few hours had gone by as peter was asleep in the glade, a pair of piercing blue eyes watched his chest gently rise and fall. Steve arose from his perch of a nearby tree and silently made his way to the sleeping boy, his appearance challenging that of an angel. He sighed and squatted next to him, utterly exhausted. His day was long since he had run off away from him, still a little upset by it but it was hard to stay mad with such a peaceful face below him. Bucky had come out from the shadows, seemingly watching the entire thing, wrapped his arm around him and lead him back to the compound, saying “come Steve, we can’t stay here all day because some boy ran off.” Steve begrudgingly came with, not about to argue with his long lost best friend and stared at the ground as the 2 super soldiers made their way home. His mind was plagued by the beautiful person and he couldn’t help wondering if he scared him off, the man had a reputation for being a bit more than intimidating after all. He had to find the boy, so naturally he followed him. And that brought Them to now, watching the sleeping peter made Steve quite drowsy himself so he laid down next to him and wrapped him up in his arms, and let his mind wander until he inevitably fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, my grandmother passed away so I’ve been really busy.

Peter awoke with a start to the feeling of strong arms wrapped firmly around his middle and a nose pressed into the nape of his neck. He didn’t know who the man was but his spidey sense didn’t go off so he figured he could enjoy the embrace a little longer. He pressed back into the man with a content sigh and let himself drift off again.

The sun was setting when Steve Rogers woke up, still holding the boy firmly, he knew he had to but he really didn’t want to let go just yet so he allowed himself a minute to embrace him before he had to break himself away. He knew the boy had an amazing body but he could feel the lithe muscles beneath him, disguised by the beautiful face and pale skin, making him seem harmless, but he knew the boy could do some real damage, even to him. 

Peter woke up when Steve did but he kept his eyes closed, he wanted to avoid a scene as long as possible and truth be told, he really loved being held by such a strong man. He could feel his cheeks slightly redening but tried to surpress it as much as pissible. Steve saw the tinged cheeks and he couldn’t resist the urge to brush his knuckles against his cheekbone, making peter release a breath of pure bliss. “Good morning” the chest tumbled behind him, sending waves of pleasure through him, everything about this felt so right. Peter didn’t respond but he did open his eyes and take in his surroundings. “Sorry for intruding” the man said in a sleepy voice, “ you looked so peaceful and beautiful I couldn’t resist.” Peter smiled a bit at that. He turned around so he could properly see the powerful specimen but froze when he did. “CapTain?!” His voice cracked in a way that pulled at Steve’s heart strings ever so slightly. “Please, call me Steve”. “Yes, yes Mr.Steve sir.” Rogers chuckled heartily, the boy didn’t know but he was quite the charmer. “Steve, please” peter just gulped loudly and nodded. “I’m- im sorry” peter’s eyes started to tear up and he sniffles, and that was all it took to shatter Steve’s heart and make him wrap the poor boy in a stronger embrace. Shushing him, Steve tilted Parker’s chin up, “Whatever are you sorry for?”   
“For taking-taking advantage of you.”


End file.
